


we'll say fuck the banks but we'll still use them anyway

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, but mostly comfort tbh, ranboo n quack r barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: being president at the age of sixteen is hard, okay?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	we'll say fuck the banks but we'll still use them anyway

**Author's Note:**

> it was based on banks by lincoln but then it wasnt and i didnt feel like changing the title

_and when we fight amongst ourselves,_   
_the banks will say “Okay,_   
_have you been spending all your capital on causes you deem just?_   
_you keep doing what you can, we’ll keep doing what we must._

fundy squinted through blurry eyes at the figure standing at the end of his bed. the silhouette was short in stature, with little triangular horns poking out of messy hair. "tubb...o?" he muttered, unsure if this all was a dream or if tubbo was really standing there. he turned on his bedside lamp, had to blink to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"fundy," tubbo responded. his skin was blotchy red, his eyes bloodshot with bags and poorly wiped away tears underneath.

"are you just gonna stand there or do you need something?" fundy sat up, pulled tubbo down to sit on the bed with him. it was oddly nostalgic - like a sleepover, his brain supplied.

"your dad - wilbur, i mean - he... he died." fundy nodded. obviously his father had died, it had been a week since his father had died, he had been convincing himself that he hated his father for a week. "he left me in charge of his life's work. why did he... why did he leave me in charge?" fundy stayed quiet. "i'm just a kid, fundy, i... my cabinet is older than i am."

fundy figured that was why he had come to fundy about this - quackity and karl were older than them, didn't know what it was like to be children in this mess. "you...you're a better president than he was, though, that's gotta count for something, right?"

"wilbur didn't go mad until after schlatt was elected, fundy. he didn't... he was a good president, you know he was a good president, you were there." tubbo spoke fast, his mind hanging by a thread.

"wilbur was an ass."

"he was your father!" tubbo surpised even himself with his volume, shrunk into himself a little more when fundy flinched away. "he made this nation, and he put me in charge, and i'm doing such a shit-"

"tubbo, you're sixteen. i think wilbur would excuse any mistakes you've made - and you haven't, really. made any mistakes."

tubbo hummed, more akin to a whine that came from his stomach. "need a break. can we take... a break? from being people?"

fundy's nod is an answer. "i think we have some movies, and the old tv." tubbo mumbled something about watching Up. "maybe we can wake up quack, and ranboo, and we can... just for tonight, y'know.. we can forget about everything. we can forget about l'manburg, about wilbur, about technoblade and dream."

tubbo's breath hitched, at mention of dream. "that would be nice... i can set up the movie, and you can get the guys? i don't... really feel like talking." fundy nodded - he didn't, either, but tubbo deserved this, deserved a break. all of them did.

it took less than an hour for tubbo to fall asleep, the television screen's light shining on him where he leaned on quackity's chest, older man either too engrossed in Up to notice or not minding. there were fresh tears on the president's face, not from the stress of the nation but from the movie. fundy leaned back in his seat and looked at the screen, gave up on trying to remember how long it had been since he had felt like this and just let himself feel it - he figured it would be a while until he would be able to again.


End file.
